


Romancing Stiles

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Dating Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his fourth date with Jordan, and Stiles is still trying to get used to someone romancing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: 7: Romantic Kiss for Stiles/Parrish
> 
> This is my first time writing Stiles/Parrish so I hope you enjoy!

“When you said you wanted to take a romantic walk in the woods, I was thinking you meant meandering together down paths surrounded by flowers while holding hands and singing sappy songs. _Not_ going on a fucking grueling five mile hike.”

“It’s an easy hike, Stiles, and it’s only been a couple of miles, not five. We can sing if you want, too, though.” Jordan is smiling at him with a fondness that always makes Stiles feel the urge to look behind him to see who Jordan’s actually looking at because he’s not used to receiving those kinds of smiles from people.

This is only their fourth official date, so he figures Jordan will realize soon enough that he’s totally out of Stiles’ league, which is why he’s trying really hard to ignore the fluttering in his gut and growing infatuation he’s feeling for Jordan. He’s failing at it, without a doubt, and Jordan really does seem interested in him, despite the fact he’s too nice and perfect for someone like Stiles. The more dates they go on, the more conversations and late night phone calls and lunches at the station they share, the harder it gets to remember that Stiles is not what Jordan really needs in his life. It’s just difficult to accept that maybe Jordan _wants_ him in his life anyway.

“Easy for athletic people,” Stiles mutters loudly, actually sticking his tongue out at Jordan when he sees him obviously trying not to laugh. “You look gorgeous even after walking all these miles, glistening and healthy like you stepped out of the pages of some men’s magazine. Meanwhile, I’m sweaty, flushed, and out of breath. And not for fun sexy reasons, either.”

Jordan gives in and does laugh as he shakes his head. “You aren’t out of breath because you’re able to complain and whine pretty easily,” he points out. “As for sweaty, you aren’t really that sweaty at all. No wet spots on your shirt, no reeking scent across the distance. You just smell manly, which isn’t a bad thing in my opinion. You smell delicious. And I like you flushed.”

“You do? And you think I smell good, too? Really?” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Jordan is a total gentleman, like something out of a rom com about the perfect man, all charming and sweet and earnest in the best ways.

A PG rated rom com, possibly set in the English countryside based on a Jane Austen novel, because he hasn’t tried anything at all on their dates. He’ll look sometimes, gaze lingering on Stiles’ mouth or hands, which is the only reason Stiles really knows Jordan’s sexually interested as well as romantically interested, but he’s always so nice that he hasn’t done more than hold Stiles’ hand or brush a chaste kiss against Stiles’ cheek during those dates. Hearing Jordan admit he likes seeing Stiles’ flushed and thinks he smells delicious, well, it’s disconcerting. In a good way.

“You sound surprised. Here I thought I was really obvious, but it seems I’m not,” Jordan says thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly and studying Stiles. “Yes, I do, Stiles. Probably more than is appropriate considering what it makes me think about.”

“Stop with the appropriate thing.” Stiles rolls his eyes even as he ducks his head and grins because Jordan’s hot for him. It’s a miracle he resists the urge to strut around and gloat. Barely. “I’m twenty-one, my father thinks you’re too good for me, we don’t bring the romance to work, and we’re really good friends, so there’s not really anything inappropriate about your liking me all flushed and sweaty.”

“Your father doesn’t feel that way at all.” Jordan steps closer and takes Stiles’ hand, squeezing it gently as he drags his thumb over Stiles’ palm. “I’m seven years older than you, with a lot of life experiences that you’ve never had the opportunity to have yet, so, yes, it is a little inappropriate that I’ve thought about you under me all flushed and sweaty for decidedly impure reasons.” His lips quirk into a slight smile. “It’s also inappropriate that some of those thoughts happened when you still weren’t legal.”

“Oh really?” Stiles blinks at that admission before smiling wickedly. “You were all up in my jailbait self way back then? Damn, you’re really good at hiding your feelings because I had no idea.”

“If you’d had any idea, you would have been even more dangerous than you already were,” Jordan says dryly, rolling his eyes when Stiles bats his eyelashes at him. “Don’t give me that poor attempt at innocence. You would have flirted even more than you did when you had no idea I was bi, much less interested in a way I shouldn’t have been. While I can resist temptation rather well, even I have my limits before I’d have likely broken and done something regretful.”

“Regretful?” Stiles frowns slightly at that thought. “You’d have regretted us getting together years ago?”

“You were seventeen, and I was twenty-four.” Jordan is rubbing his thumb in circles across Stiles’ palm. “So, yes, I’d have regretted losing control and taking advantage of you like that.”

“Dude, the whole under eighteen thing isn’t even a big deal in a lot of places.” Stiles shrugs because he thinks it’s a ridiculous law. Under sixteen, sure, he’d been too stupid and immature to really make good choices about sex and stuff then, but he was more mature at seventeen. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now because you finally gave in to my irresistibleness and asked me out. Sure, we could have been doing this for the last _four years_ , but better late than never.”

“We wouldn’t have lasted four years,” Jordan tells him. Stiles isn’t even offended because he says it in a matter-of-fact tone that isn’t meant to be hurtful. It’s funny because Stiles figures that Jordan must have times when he gets frustrated or upset, but he’s always so earnest and nice that it’s hard to imagine him ever getting truly angry. Outside of supernatural battles, at least. “You were too young, and I was trying to figure out who the hell I am, what happened to me, so, you know, it would have been intense but likely flamed out quickly.”

“You’re probably right.” Stiles can’t disagree because four years ago, he wouldn’t have been ready for anything serious. Not with graduation and then the academy awaiting him. When he realizes they’ve been talking for a bit and he’s no longer so tired from hiking, he snorts. “You know, you’re pretty good at distracting me when I’m in the middle of a good rant.”

Stiles huffs a laugh when Jordan just smiles sweetly, able to see the slightly wicked gleam in those pretty eyes that so many people overlook. It’s the one hint of mischief that Jordan doesn’t bother hiding whenever they’re together now, and it’s a little detail that Stiles appreciates because it means Jordan actually isn’t perfect. Well, to him being a little wicked and mischievous actually are desired qualities, and he sort of likes that no one else really seems to see that side of Jordan. Not that he’s had the chance to _really_ experience it yet, but he’s at least noticing it now.

“I didn’t plan on our conversation being a distraction.” Jordan raises his free hand up to lightly stroke the curve of Stiles’ jaw. “You got into one of those comparative insecure moods again, though, and I realized you still don’t seem to realize how amazing you are, so it’s my duty as the man who is trying to woo you to point out that you’re special. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a romantic partner, Stiles.”

“See, there you go with the whole romancing me thing again,” Stiles murmurs, wondering if this is how Austen’s heroines felt, only probably not because Jordan’s far too nice to be most of Austen’s heroes. He isn’t moody and elusive like Darcy, and he’s not rich and tolerant like Knightly. There are others, sure, but Stiles isn’t really all that into Austen outside of the movies, so none of their names are coming to mind now. “Wooing me, he says, like he’s a suitor out of the past hoping my father will accept his request to court me.”

“Uh, actually, he did,” Jordan says, actually blushing faintly when Stiles stares at him. “He’s my boss, and he’s become a big influence in my life. I wasn’t about to jeopardize that regardless of the fact that my feelings for you were growing impossible to continue ignoring. So, yes, I asked him if he’d shoot me if I asked you to dinner. Obviously, I didn’t ask for permission, since you’re not a possession and he doesn’t control your life, but he’s a scary man, Stiles, and I wasn’t going to risk him killing me until I was desperate enough that a kiss from you would be worth getting shot.”

“You’re ridiculous, Jordan Parrish,” he says bluntly. “After my father laughed his ass off, did he threaten to shoot you anyway?” He arches a brow and huffs. “I understand that you’re old-fashioned in the romantic sense, which is actually surprisingly charming, but you should be more worried about _me_ shooting you than my dad.”

“I didn’t say it was the best idea I’ve ever had.” Jordan winces. “It was really rather foolish, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. And, yes, he laughed so hard he cried, but he didn’t threaten me because he said you’d keep me in line. He then asked if I was completely certain I was interested because you’re a handful, and he wasn’t sure I was up to the task of keeping up with you.”

“God, I’m going to kill him.” Stiles shakes his head. “See? He _does_ think you’re too good for me. You’re like the nicest guy in town, pretty and popular with old people and kids, always following the rules and being a good upstanding citizen, and I’m the troublemaker who would totally have a police record if not for my dad, a bad influence all around, and I’m just going to lead you astray. You’re going to realize that you deserve better than some fuck up who still has nightmares that leave him counting his fingers in the morning, and who isn’t really that nice.”

“Maybe I don’t want nice?” Jordan moves his hand to Stiles’ neck, thumb brushing the underside of his jaw. “You aren’t a fuck up, Stiles. You seem to give me way more credit than I deserve, too. I’m a hell hound with PTSD that causes my own nightmares, we both died and came back, and we’ve both done some things we wouldn’t have ever done if not under the control of the supernatural. I think we have way more in common than you realize. I happen to like trouble, especially when it comes in the form of beautiful brilliance with amazing eyes and intense loyalty.” He stares at Stiles intently. “You know, I don’t always follow the rules, either.”

Before Stiles can reply, Jordan leans down and kisses him. Really kisses him. On the lips. It’s gentle and hesitant, an amazing first kiss that just hints at the underlying attraction. Stiles reaches out to grip Jordan’s shoulders when he moves his other hand behind Stiles’ back. Their lips move together, chaste and sweet, just like their courtship, for lack of a better word. It’s so romantic that it would be suspicious to Stiles’ general cynical nature if he weren’t swept up in the moment and fully aware that Jordan doesn’t have any type of agenda at all. Not beyond wanting to date him and build a relationship, which is still hard to believe but getting easier every time they’re together. Especially with kisses like this.

When they pull apart, Stiles blinks at him and licks his lips. “You chose the perfect setting for our first kiss,” he murmurs, motioning at the pretty stream nearby and lush forest around them. “Very romantic. Ten for ten. Would definitely recommend again.”

“You’re such a brat,” Jordan says fondly, stroking Stiles’ jaw with his thumb. “Glad to hear I was successful, though. I told you that my goal is to romance you until you’re head over heels for me. Only fair you feel the same way, after all.”

When he leans down for another kiss, Stiles is expecting more gentle pressure. Instead, Jordan licks at his lips, totally taking control in a way that totally doesn’t have Stiles’ toe curling in his shoes as the kiss deepens. And Stiles is lying because there’s definitely toe curling happening as he parts his lips and Jordan licks into his mouth. There’s way more passion than he expects, not used to Jordan being so open about his sexual desires. There’s no subtleness this time, no innocent hand holding or sweet pecks on the cheek. This is a kiss of intent, with the intent being great sex and nakedness and lots of orgasms.

It takes Stiles a moment for his brain to catch up to what’s happening, but, when he does, he stops being the passive kissee and starts playfully battling Jordan for control. He moves his hand behind Jordan’s head, gripping his short hair and tugging as he returns the kiss. Stiles licks into his mouth, leaning up and pressing closer, sucking on Jordan’s tongue until there’s a low whimper to reward him for his efforts. Their hands are moving now, exploring, touching above clothes, gripping muscles and stroking bare skin and holding tight as they keep kissing until the need to breathe easier forces them to separate.

Stiles’ lips are sore, his face warm, and he’s panting softly as he stares at Jordan, who looks a little dazed and a lot aroused. Jordan’s flushed, breathing hard, and his lips are swollen from where Stiles sucked and nibbled on them. There might be a little preening when Stiles stares at him because he did that. God, he can’t wait to get him into bed so he can wreck him, put him back together, and do it all over again. “I like you flushed,” he whispers, repeating Jordan’s earlier comment back at him.

“I like kissing you,” Jordan whispers, pulling him closer and ghosting his lips over Stiles’ mouth. “I could get addicted to it, in fact. Obsessed.”

“That’s the best kind of obsession.” Stiles drags his knuckles along Jordan’s cheek as he looks into his eyes. He smiles mischievously as he asks, “But we’re taking a romantic walk, aren’t we? So maybe the kissing should wait until we reach our destination?”

“We’ve got all day to reach our destination,” Jordan tells him, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Besides, a few stops along the way make it more romantic, especially when there’s kissing involved. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I think I’d rather stay here kissing you than keep hiking,” Stiles says. “In fact, I think kissing by the pretty stream is way more romantic than huffing and puffing my way through this hike.”

“I thought you’d enjoy the walk, but I forget you like to complain about most physical activities.” Jordan’s smile is downright wicked. “Though I’m sure we’ll find something physical that you enjoy doing, even if there’s sweat and flushed skin involved.” He brushes his lips against the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “Since I want to romance you, I suppose staying here and making out is a wise change of plans.”

“Jordan, I’m already head over heels, so this whole romancing Stiles thing you’ve got in mind is totally unnecessary,” Stiles points out, still a little distracted by that wicked smile he’s never seen before and totally wants to see more often.

“You deserve to be wooed, Stiles,” Jordan says softly. “I like surprising you with fun dates that you aren’t expecting, and I know you’re more into the romance aspect of things than you want to admit for fear of people realizing you aren’t such a cynical asshole, after all.” He shrugs. “The romancing Stiles thing will always be part of our life, so you should get used to it.”

“You’re too good for me.” Stiles is completely sincere when he says that, but it’s not any type of insecurity speaking. Instead, it’s just a fact. “But you’re mine, so fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Jordan laughs at his words, and Stiles grins as he touches Jordan’s face. The smiles fade as they look into each other’s eyes, that lovely tension weaving around them as they lean in and kiss again, losing themselves in the taste of each other. Kissing Jordan is way better than grueling hikes, without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
